swsefandomcom-20200215-history
CorSec
CorSec data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from its Hero's Guide counterpart). The officers and agents of the Corellian Security Force, more commonly known as CorSec, are among the finest law enforcement officials in the galaxy. If there is one standard for planetary security, it is CorSec. The men and women of the Corellian Security Force are dedicated officers with expert training and sharp minds; criminals on Corellia rarely roam around long enough to cause any harm. In fact, CorSec's arrest and conviction record is one of the most impressive lists of scum and villainy in the galaxy, and the officers responsible for it take pride in their ability to keep Corellia safe from crime and danger. CorSec functions as a semi-independent law enforcement agency with jurisdiction encompassing the entire planet Corellia and extending into some parts of the Corellia System. While each city on Corellia might have its own police and detective agencies, CorSec spans all cities, towns, and rural regions, acting as a coordinating force to ensure that planet-spanning investigations run smoothly. For crimes and criminals that involve multiple cities or regions, Corellian Security is called in to take the lead in the investigation. CorSec's combination of specialized agents and unending vigilance has resulted in an impressive success rate, not to mention a healthy degree of respect in the law enforcement communities. CorSec is a branch of the planetary government of Corellia, controlled by the Diktat but fairly self-reliant in practice. During the Empire's occupation of Corellia, an Imperial liaison named Kirtan Loor was placed in command of CorSec's operations. A member of Imperial Intelligence, Loor's responsibility was to see that CorSec's goals matched those of the Empire; as a result, the fiercely independent Corellians did not take kindly to his intervention in their investigations, though they were unable to prevent them. Other than Loor's stint as liaison, CorSec's leaders have risen through the ranks of the organization rather than been appointed by some outsider or bureaucrat. All agents of Corellian Security are trained in basic law enforcement techniques. Each member's individual skills and talents help the leaders of the group determine how they will best be used; slicers and computer experts are used to sniff out electronic criminals and other mischief makers, while more subtle stealth experts are used for intelligence missions and infiltrations. Eventually, those who heed their training and put forth their best effort become officers and commanders in the force, and the Corellian Security Forces have an honored history of being chosen to join The Senate Guard. CorSec investigations typically involve a good deal of intelligence work and undercover operations. One of the reasons CorSec is so successful is that the organization has trained its agents to think analytically and base decisions and assumptions on the most facts available. A team of CorSec officers might spend days or even weeks staking out a criminal's home, and occasionally they send a member of their force undercover to assess a situation or retrieve information that might be critical to solving the case. The members of the organization that have the most successful careers are those that can see both the big picture as well as the little details in any situation. To a CorSec officer, heading into a situation without the proper knowledge is like jumping into a firefight unarmed. CorSec Heroic Units See also: Heroic Units The Dark Times See also: The Dark Times The Rebellion Era See also: The Rebellion Era CorSec Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Homebrew Content